enttestingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xean/Featured Wikian: Station7
Welcome to the next installment of our Featured Wikian blog series. Recently, we chatted with Station7, a Dutch user who spends a lot of time editing a lot of wikis! Wikia: Tell us a little bit about yourself Station7: My name is Robert and I have Autism. I have an internship this year, so I'll be in school 2 days a week and my internship 3 days. I'm 18 years old, and I have a sister. I especially love; Lost, 24, Prison Break, and now Breakout Kings. I also collect books and comics from the Dutch "de Rode Ridder" and I'm collecting the books which appear in Lost. Wikia: How did you first discover Wikia? Station7: All the credit goes to my sister for finding Wikia. She typed in Lost, and found the name "Lostpedia". This is how I discovered Wikia. Wikia: Which wikis do you spend the most time on, and which is your main wiki? Station7: My main Wikis - of course are the Prison Break Wiki and the Dutch De Rode Ridder Wiki. However, I also spend a lot of my time on the 24 Wiki, Lostpedia, and Wookieepedia. Wikia: What do you think is great about Wikia? Station7: Wikia has info about the #1 thing you love, and when it isn't there, you can make it yourself, which is absolutely brilliant! Wikia: How has Wikia inspired you or supported your passion? Station7: Wikia inspired me to make a Wiki about one of my favorite things - De Rode Ridder. I'm really happy that my favorite thing has more then 600 articles, and everything is still not there. I'm also happy with the spoilers. Thanks to Wiki, I can always look to the "newest comic", which is coming in 2012. Speaking of inspiration, I shared everything I know about Wikia with my teacher, and inspired him. I hope someday he'll be editing on Wikia, and make his own wiki. You never know. Wikia: What would your top 5 tips for new folks on a wiki be? Station7: # Always read the Manual of Style. # Stay friendly to other users. # Always listen to administrators, they want to help you. If you ignore them, they can block you fast! #Try to find sources for the info you need. #If something does not work, go to a forum or use Wikia: What would you like to see that isn't on Wikia already? Station7: The place where the categories are should be bigger. It would be easier for me to type in the categories. Also, the links to the categories should be seen so you can type it over, just like article links. Wikia: Right now you have a ton of ongoing projects on Prison Break Wiki, how do you decide what to add to the project list, and how to you pick what to work on next? Station7: I never exactly pick something, but if I think it's needed for today, I work on it. I can expand more the next day and finish the article. I take all the time I need to finish a project so I know that my work will be good. Wikia: You do a lot of work to keep wikis free of vandalism and update spelling and grammar mistakes, how do you go about cleaning up a page to make sure it looks perfect, and how can others help? Station7: Fixing grammar and mistakes is something that I always like to see, it helps me to see how the community there works. Fixing wikis up can also help give me inspiration for templates etc. Not all, but some do. For example, thanks too Wookieepedia, I found a template I could use for De Rode Ridder Wiki. Wikia: Thank you Station7 for taking the time to answer our questions! If you or someone you know would make a great Featured Wikian, please let us know by leaving a comment here with their username and one sentence about why they should be featured. And, feel free to introduce yourselves by answering one of the questions from this interview in the comments below. Category:Blog posts